stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Peckett
Peckett is an 0-6-0 Saddle Tank engine who guards The Black Bridge on the Island of Sodor. In the Stories of Sodor, he was called in to replace Lily. Bio Sodor Shorts Peckett was built by Hunslet Engine Company in between 1939 and 1945. In the Sodor Short, Bridge, which seems to parody The Three Billy Goats Gruff, he acts as the bridge tender and asks any engine who wishes to pass through a question - of which if they don't answer correctly, they get blown up. However, the question he asks Edward gets thrown back at him and he blows up instead. Stories of Sodor Peckett used to work on the Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway before being bought to Sodor to replace Lily who had died on the front line. He soon made a lasting impression on Henry by putting out a fire on the latter's fuel train with the help of a milk tanker. This was known as a "milkshake" and was common in the year the S&D had a really bad drought. After the Fat Controller's reshuffle, Pecket becomes the staiton pilot at the newly expanded Vicarstown Station. Livery Peckett is painted dark green livery. He has a green dome and black wheels. Basis Peckett is based on a real narrow gauge engine called Harrogate. It pulls passenger trains on the Statfold Barn Railway; before then, it was owned by the Ffestiniog Railway, who planned to restore the locomotive to service with the name Volunteer. When Skarloey Rheneas modeled him, he regauged he from narrow gauge, to standard gauge and based him of a Hunslet Austerity. Peckett might be based on standard gauge engine named, No.1567'' Ackton Hall'' (No. 3) a X2 class by Peckett & Sons, It is one of 52 of this type built between 1906 and 1940. It is the only known surviving Peckett X2 that was built with inside cylinders. This locomotive is now being restored at the Foxfield Railway to its pre NCB livery. In late 2018 an appeal was launched to raise funds to restore the locomotive with a view to it being back in steam for its centenary in 2020. Trivia * Peckett basis' exists in real life, however he is a narrow gauge engine. * Peckett's face is the same face used with Joey. * Peckett is a Trainz model that was (according to Victor) given to him from another Trainz content creator called Skarloey Rheneas. * Peckett is named after a locomotive manufacturing company that made his basis, known as Peckett and Sons. Appearances The Stories of Sodor Season 3 * Replacements * Management (mentioned) * Reshuffle Sodor Shorts * Bridge Gallery Peckett.png Pecksam.jpg Statfold_Barn_Railway_-_oiling_round_(geograph_3908206).jpg|The Peckett basis misc_coll-locos048.jpg|Peckett X2 class Works No. 1586, Peckett's basis References # http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Other_Real_Locomotives Category:Characters Category:NWR Category:The Main Line Category:Green Characters Category:The Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Engines Category:0-6-0 Category:Deceased Category:Destroyed engines Category:Station pilot Category:Station Pilot Category:Male characters Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Saddle Tank Engines Category:LNER Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short Category:British Railways Category:Former Antagonists Category:Unnumbered Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:VT Characters Category:S&D